generationxheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Claw (Carson Kane)
"This suit is so much more than protective padding. The knight look shows this city it has a knight protecting it. The red and black shows the criminals the pain they will soon experience." '' --Shadow Claw '''History' Shadow Claw is the superhero protector of Hallow City. He dresses in a red and black knights outfit patrolling the city and defeating criminals everywhere. His secret identity is Carson Kane, a recent college graduate working at a gym. Although he has no superpowers, he is incredibly strong and intelligent. His martial arts training and keen detective intellect makes him a formidable opponent. Early Life Carson Kane was born on January 22nd to Carter and Diane Kane. Carter was a navy seal who fought in several wars while Diane was a doctor and professor at a well known hospital/university. They met while Carter was guarding the president at a Gala. They were married and had one child before Carson, a daughter named Arlene. They live in the boondocks of Hallow City. During his Childhood, Carson was happy. He was inspired and looked up to many of the Heroes who lived throughout the world. He wished there was a hero in Hallow City but sadly there never was one. He lived in peace, but his own personal awakening happened at the age of 9. Two major events shaped Carson in a way that changed him forever and set him on the path to becoming the Claw. The first event was the Battle of The Gods. While he, nor the rest of Hallow City, were involved in the Battle of the Gods, Carson watched on T.V. as many of the heroes he respected were killed in battle. He mourned the death and tragic dishonoring of the heroes who fought so hard to protect this country and swore to himself he wouldn't let their sacrifices go unnoticed. The second major event came when he witnessed the deterioration of the city around him. He tried to help someone but wasn't strong enough to help him and ended up being beaten leaving him with a few scars. It was in this moment he decided he needed to become the knight of his city. Training At the age of 10, Carson began his intense training to master his body and mind. His first mentor came in the form of his father. His father taught him navy seals fighting and strategical methods along with Secret Service shadowing techniques and investigations methods. He then began to learn chemistry, biology and health techniques from his mother. At the age of 13 started attending the Stay Fly Martial Arts Gym. He began to practice many forms of martial arts, showing real promise in Muay Thai and Muay Boran. He also became rather skilled in Akido, Brazilian Jui-Jitsu, Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu, Escrima, Bojutsu, Knife fighting, Kendo, Iaido, and Kenjutsu. By the time he graduated high school, Carter was well renown as a gentle giant who defeated many of the high school gangs in the area. Still not feeling ready to begin his crusade, He started attending Hollow City University. Instead of choosing a normal major, he opted to create his own major. He took classes in criminology, psychology, technology, and kinesiology. While he was in school, he reformed the Gym, making it a much better gym. He also started working that the same gym who trained him while moving things into his own gym and loft. He started visiting different Junk yards and collecting items to begin his crusades. He trained and did this until his 22nd birthday. Shadow Claw: not so Humble Beginnings His first mission came in the form of a murder. He was able to deduce and track down the culprits; a local gang who had been initiating the victim. He defeated the gang bangers and tied them up though he was injured in the process. He knew he needed something more than the Muay Thai garbs he had. He found his fathers combat gear and modified it to fit his martial arts and gear. His second night on patrol, he fought with his new suit and defeated over 8 thugs trying to break into a bank. Over several weeks of patrolling, he got used to his new job and defeated several different thugs, earning a slight reputation in "Argartha", The Hollow City Underground. Shadow Claw: Splice of Life After about three months he had reduced the amount of thugs on the street by 5%, and had even saved the mayors daughter from a shootout. Claw's first real fight came in the form of a Drug Lord name Splicer. Jack "The Splicer" Warner was the major drug runner and supplier in Hollow City. He supplied to all of the Mafia in the area and was the only supplier of a new type of drug called The Gene. The Gene is a partially euphoric by giving vivid imaginations, but it also splices, giving humans certain powers for a short time. This made it very dangerous cause most druggies would attack people with their new powers. Claw decided that if he wanted to stop the drug from spreading and hit the criminal elite where it hurts, he would need to first stop The Splicer. Using his detective and interrogation skills, he was able to deduce that Warner's base was in the penthouse of an abandoned high rise in the badlands of Hollow. He sneaked his way up the tower, but was surprise attacked by Warners goons. After a brief monologue, Claw broke free and defeated all of the goons leaving only Jack, who used a pure version of the Gene without the Euphoria, giving him super strength. After an arduous and intense fight, Shadow claw was victorious, tying up Warner and leaving him upside down out side the building as the cops showed up. In the binding holding Warner, Shadow Claw left a written message telling the police the city has a knight now. Shadow Claw: Lightning First Origins Carson was at work when he had a staff meeting. His boss told them all about a new member; a professional boxer who had had his knee blown out. He had recovered and began to attend the gym that Carson trains at. As the days past, the two quickly became friends and sparring partners. Tez even opened up to him about the "accident" that was actually a mob attack because he wouldnt through a fight. They would stay until the late hours of the night training and sparring. One night while they were leaving the gym, they came across a frat party and decided to have a drink. They see that some football players are harrassing some girls. Tez walks over and argues with the players causing the rest of the team to surround him and Carson. The two make quick work of the team and leave before they get into more trouble. Carson realizes Tez's strength and thinks about bringing him into the crime fighting business but says he wont because of the risks. One night wile on patrol, Shadow Claw runs into Tez who was trying to hunt down the mafia members who ruined his career. While Shadow Claw tries to convince tez not to do this, they are ambushed by the mafia, including its leader. They defeat the whole family and Tez is able to figure out that Carson is Shadow Claw due to his fighting style. After this revelation, Tez commits himself to the cause and helps out when he can. Shadow Claw: ...by any other name After the defeat of The Splicer, the amount of crime decreased significantly. Carson took a month off to recover from the wounds given to him by the fight. He took this time to work at the gym more and spend time with his family, especially his sister who talked about Shadow claw and his heroics. He also met a girl named Rose Williams who started attending the school he worked at. He didnt think much of the encounter because she was very quiet. While the Violent crime rate was down, the number of breaking and entering had risen significantly, with most people describing a cat burglar with a thorny whip. On his first night back out on patrol, he stopped a few low level crimes nothing special. when he was returning back to his apartment when he noticed a girl coming out of an apartment with jewelry in her arms. Figuring this to be the cat burglar, Claw attempts to apprehend her, only to be out maneuvered and lost. Frustrated, he went home and trained. The second night out, he specifically went to look for her. He ended up finding her but was unable to go capture her again. She did however leave a rose petal on the floor He realized that whoever this girl is, she was atleast skilled in gymnastics. He turned to the only person he knew who might be able to help him, his sister Arlene. She gave him advice on how to bait and trap this elusive flower. On the third night, he tried once again and was able to corner her on a rooftop. He questioned her, but was only able to get seductive sass. As he was about to take her in for questioning, they were attacked by an Archer named black bow. Black Bow was hired by a local mob to kill Killer Rose and get back the family jewels she stole. The three of them fight it out, with neither giving an inch. The battle is over when Black Bow shoots the bag of jewels, getting the family jewels back. Killer Rose escapes, leaving Shadow Claw both worried and excited that there are opponents as strong as them around. The Next day, Carson runs into Rose Williams once again, and barely notices her, but he does notice the new jewels she is wearing; jewels that look exactly like the stolen ones. Predator Mission Predator vs. Predator Mission Shadow Claw: Justice For All During the following months, Shadow Claw had to face a number of opponents, including E.M.P, a professional bank robber with electric superpowers, and Earthbound, a wiccan eco-terrorist, along with others who were around just to challenge his fighting abilities. In his alter ego, he had begun to help train his sister who had recently broken up with a lousy boyfriend and needed to blow of steam, so she took to weapons training, especially medium to long range. He was trying to watch over her and give her space at the same time. These times became increasingly tough when a new group of super powered vigilantes calling themselves the Justice Force Five beheaded a captured store robber and told all villains to fear them. As he went out on patrol, he tried to keep to his methods of crime fighting, but the vigilantes would become extreme, maiming and killing even the most petty of offenders. They said that they respected his courage, but his methods were horrible. These acts of brutality caused the villains to act in an even harsher manner, being overly violent towards citizens. Claw had finally had enough and confronted them. They ended up in a fight. They ended up overpowering and knocking out Shadow Claw in front of many people. They took him to their headquarters and tied him up with Avery Thompkins, a billionare philanthropist who had recently said he wanted to help save the city. The Vigilane group had kidnapped him earlier and were using his money to fund themselves, including power gear. As this was happening, Arlene was visting her brothers Apartment. No one was answering the door so she snuck in through the window on the 12th floor. She found that the room was full of Shadow Claw's stuff and then she knew who her brother really was. She had witnessed Shadow Claw being captured and taken so she grabbed the weapons she knew how to use and headed to the last known location. using her wits, she tracked down her brother, set him free and together, along with Avery, took down the Justice Force. At the end of the debacle, An appreciative Avery decided to help them fight the good fight. He outfitted both Carson and his sister with new gear, a new lair and new vehicles to help them fight the good fight and became an honorary knight. Guardian Core Origins: Shadow Claw Shadow Claw: Year Two Shadow Claw: Order of the Lotus Shadow Claw: Lightning First Origins Carson was at work when he had a staff meeting. His boss told them all about a new member; a professional boxer who had had his knee blown out. He had recovered and began to attend the gym that Carson trains at. As the days past, the two quickly became friends and sparring partners. Tez even opened up to him about the "accident" that was actually a mob attack because he wouldnt through a fight. They would stay until the late hours of the night training and sparring. One night while they were leaving the gym, they came across a frat party and decided to have a drink. They see that some football players are harrassing some girls. Tez walks over and argues with the players causing the rest of the team to surround him and Carson. The two make quick work of the team and leave before they get into more trouble. Carson realizes Tez's strength and thinks about bringing him into the crime fighting business but says he wont because of the risks. One night wile on patrol, Shadow Claw runs into Tez who was trying to hunt down the mafia members who ruined his career. While Shadow Claw tries to convince tez not to do this, they are ambushed by the mafia, including its leader. They defeat the whole family and Tez is able to figure out that Carson is Shadow Claw due to his fighting style. After this revelation, Tez commits himself to the cause and helps out when he can. Personality Shadow Claw has a strong sense of justice; it is this strong sense of justice that lets him keep going. His one goal as Shadow Claw is to make the world safer for my family and friends and help people who can’t help themselves. As Shadow Claw, he is a stoic figure, only speaking in instances where it helps his crusade. Shadow Claw is perceived to be cold, ruthless and unforgiving towards those who commit criminal acts, and is very strict about the codes that define criminal actions, even goes as far as to terrorize those who may be in cahoots with criminals, but are not necessarily criminals themselves. He is quite the loner and does not accept help easily, even from other superheros. He prefers to work a lone, and refuses to officially take partners or mentees, even when others give them their help regardless. In his secret identity, Carson is very much the opposite of Shadow Claw. He is a gentle giant, who loves to hang out with his friends, crack jokes and is a genuinely warm character. His past times, besides crime fighting are his training in the gym and helping others train themselves. He often pushes his friends to train so they can be stronger people (harder than fighting crime). The one thing that he and Shadow Claw have in common are their dedication to justice. Carson will go out of his way to help those who look like they need it, and does not think twice about putting himself between people and danger. Relationships Relationships with allies Shadow Claw is a well known loner. He prefers to work by himself, because no one else is qualified. Inwardly, he does this so he doesn't have to watch others get hurt, but he won't admit to that. Despite his cold demeanor towards both friends and foes, there have been a few people who have worked with him despite his words, because they truly admire his actions. * Black Bird (Arlene Kane): ''' Shadow Claw's sister and first partner and family member. They have been very close since childhood and there was never a point where they grew apart, even though she is four years older than he is. She was the first person to find out his secret identity. At first, Claw was adamantly opposed to her fighting crime and tried many ways to stop her, but realizing that she would fight crime regardless, and that in some ways, she was more trained he was, he let her become a crime fighter and taught her a few things. * '''Lightning Fist (Tez Raiko): '''The Second Person to join Shadow Claw's crusade. Tez is a professional boxer who had his knee blown out by the mafia when he wouldn't throw a fight. After his recovery, He starts to attend the same gym that Carson trains at. They quickly become friends and rivals, although Tez holds way back due to his injuries. The first time they fight together, they help some girls out by defeating a whole football team together. At this point, Kane recognizes Tez' strength and fighting ability rival his own. One night wile on patrol, Shadow Claw runs into Tez who was trying to hunt down the mafia members who ruined his career. While Shadow Claw tries to convince tez not to do this, they are ambushed by the mafia, including its leader. They defeat the whole family and Tez is able to figure out that Carson is Shadow Claw due to his fighting style. After this revelation, Tez commits himself to the cause and helps out when he can. * '''Cardinal: '''The First "Youth" to Join the Knight Family. * '''Stealth: '''The second youth to join '''Romances Powers and Abilities Abilities * Indomitable Will: Although he has no superhuman powers, Shadow Claw's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. He has great mental determination, enough to resist mind control and telepathy. * Intimidation: It is widely known that Shadow Claw has the ability to instill fear in others. He can terrify most people with his techniques. Only those who know him in his secret identity aren't that afraid of him, but even they can be weary of his action. * I'nterrogation': Shadow Claw learned interrogation techniques from his father who was a navy seal and a secret service agent. He used his strong ability to instill fear so that he can interrogate people with ease, usually leaving no signs of physical trauma. * Martial Arts: Shadow Claw is well trained in multiple martial arts. He has a strong affinity for Muay Thai and Muay Boran, but he also is very skilled in Akido, Brazilian Jui-Jitsu, Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu, Escrima, Bojutsu, Knife fighting, Kendo, Iaido, and Kenjutsu. * Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on different melee weapons. He has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * Stealth: His stealth training from his father has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Above Average Intellect: Shadow Claw has a keenly intuitive mind. * Investigation: He is a capable investigator able to figure out many crimes before the police do. * Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. When not able to scare or beat them into submission he can come up with a plan to defeat them indirectly. * Driving: Carson is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * Tracking: He was trained in man hunting by his father. * Disguise: Shadow Claw has the ability to disguise himself easily. Strength level * Peak Human Strength: Shadow Claw engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this, his strength, like all other physical attributes, is at the peak of human perfection. He is shown to be able to bench-press at least 320 lbs. * Peak Human Reflexes: Claw's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught an arrow shot by Black Bow in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. * Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. * Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for an extended period of time. * Peak Human Agility: His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour. Weakness * Human Body: Shadow Claw is only human, albeit a near perfect one. He is limited by his body. He still requires food and sleep. * Magic: '''The Knight's armor was designed to fight crime. It is resistant to damage caused by impact and fire. It offers very little protection against magical attacks and mind altering abilities. * '''Ranged Attacks: Though very agile, he has a hard time fighting ranged and mobile opponents. He prefers unarmed hand to hand combat. His kunai and shuriken are rarely used to take out opponents but give him time to plan his assault. * Family: It is easy to exploit Shadow Claw's love for his family. He will do anything for them and will easily forget his own cause to protect them. * Confidence: Shadow Claw is easily influenced by his past failures. Any time he fails he tries to learn from it, but will sometimes over correct, causing him to create a whole new failure. Paraphernalia Equipment * Armor of the Crimson Knight: The original outfit is made up of iron and other materials Kane found in junkyards all over the city. He made it himself and reconstructed it every time it got damage. Later on, after receiving funding for his work, he was able to construct the suit in a way that he wanted. It is made up of a Kevlar, Nomex mesh, and Iron. It's bullet-resistant and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarded and insulated. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves also contained his O.P.A. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Shadow Claw from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the claw belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device for voice and video. * Optima Paradigm Apparatus (Buster Gauntlets): Shadow Claw's O.P.A. his parents bought it for him as a universal remote, but he was able to rewire it as a weapon and detective help device. It is able to resize, condense for stronger impact and use elemental charges. It also connects him to his cellular device, his computer and into a different databases he has access to for hacking. * Claw Belt: Claw keeps most of his personal field equipment in different pockets around the suit, but his main items are kept in his belt. He keeps Tear gas capsules, smoke capsules, flash bang capsules, liquid nitrogen capsules, med-kit, CO2 propelled grapnel guns with length dial, de-cel jump-lines, acetylene torch, explosive gel, fingerprint kit, laser, skeleton key and card, cryptographic sequencer, disruptor, and tracking devices. * DCL (Direct Comm. Link): '''Shadow Claw has special contact lenses that allow him to see in x-ray, infer-red, ultra violet, night vision, and under water. This helps him pick up clues and be prepared for anything. It comes with a comm. link to stay in touch with the rest of the group or for listening in on someones conversation through windows and walls. They also come with an uplink to the central computer he has back at the base. So what ever he sees and hear is immediately saved back on the main computer and hard drive so it can be reviewed later or used as evidence, and if anyone is using that computer they can help by being a second pair of eyes and ears. '''Transportation * Claw Cycle: a Customized Ducati Diavel Carbon. Shadow Claw's only vehicle that he got from his aunt as a graduation present. He had it repainted and once given money for upgrades, he made it bulletproof and suped it up. Weapons * Shuriken/Kunai Trivia __FORCETOC__